Yumemi Hayasaka
Yumemi Hayasaka (早坂 夢美 Hayasaka Yumemi?''') is a character in anime and manga series Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. She debuted in manga chapter 116 of volume 24 and Season 4 of the anime. She is a Lovely type singer with orchid as her theme color. Physical Description Yumemi has fair skin, straight black hair, and black eyes. On her hair is a red bow, which was given to her by Lucy's mother. She also wears heart-shaped earrings. In winter she wears white shirt with collar covered with red vest, black pleated skirt, white stocking, and red-brown loafers. Her summer outfit consists of a white shirt, red skirt with grey bow, white socks, and red shoes. '''Personality Despite being called "lovely," have a lack of talent, where they feel clumsy. Full of imagination and dreams, they also appear slightly obsessive with sweetness and cheerfulness - a trait also found in Pop idols. The equivalent of Lovely type idols are Sexy idols, who display many similar characteristics to them including their girly style that both personalities share. They do not, however, appear to show any concern for their physical appearance, making them happy with what they have. Yumemi is a very popular martial artist at town, and admired by many of the people. Her public personality is polite and respectful, even she addresses people older than her with honorific "-sama". It is also hinted that she has beautiful pressure. Story When Universe☆Stars travels from Liechtenstein to Japan for the first stop of their tour, they meet Chiyo Amanogawa, who becomes excited when they see the Paniverse tour airplane drive near Chiyo's family farm. After doing her chorus, Chiyo bike to the venue where one of the Universe☆Stars will hold a concert, and she ends up meeting Universe☆Stars themselves. After shaking hands with Chiyo, Universe☆Stars shows Chiyo aspects of their daily activities such as the auditorium and transforms into an idol. Chiyo becomes excited when she sees the cards noting that the only type of card she has is for the library. Back at Japan, they meet a martial artist named Yumemi Hayasaka sitting in the bench and shows the same experience as they did in Liechtenstein. Yumemi notes that they have magical weapons for the convince store. After watching Chiyo's concert, she and Yumemi gain an ambition to become an idol, with both of them deciding to join with their respective country's groups as well. Etymology Hayasaka (早坂): Haya (早) means "early morning" and saka (坂) means "slope". Yumemi (夢美): Yume (夢) means "dream" while mi (美) means "beauty". It comes from Japanese word "yume-miru", which means "to see the dream". Relationships Miku Takamine: Formerly, Yumemi doesn't have a very close relationship with Miku, however, she often orders cheese noodles from Miku's restaurant. Miku comments on how she's inspired to try her best after observing Miku's energy, and the two have traded magical items, indicating their status as acquaintances. As of Episode 171, they are now in a three-person unit together named Applejack Channel Asia, along with Bo-young. Kim Bo-young: Formerly, Yumemi also doesn't seem to be that close with Bo-young, but is somewhat thankful to become friends as a good relationship. In Episode 171, Yumemi forms the unit Applejack Channel Asia with Miku, and Bo-young. Lucy Haywood: The relationship between these two girls quite mutual. They both seem to have positive views of each other, and Lucy often helps Yumemi in battle, but other than that, they don't seem to talk that much. Julius Rozenburg: As of Episode 153, Julius thinks of Yumemi as a popular person. Natsuki Aizawa: Natsuki and Yumemi get on very well, seeing as they are both intelligent, so are able to grasp knowledge and skills quite easily, but they also have quite a relaxed, non-serious side about them that lets them get on with each other. Another thing that the difference might be Natsuki has sense on music while Yumemi has sense on martial arts. Lines Meeting: "Hi, I’m Hayasaka Yumemi. Nice to meet you all.." When forming unit: "I dreamt in my favorite marital artist during the Idol Forming." Trivia * Yumemi resembles Sawako Kuronuma from Kimi ni Todoke, both of them have long black hair worn in hime cut, as well as same black eyes. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Asian characters Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Lovely Idols